


i'm all yours (i got no control)

by Imagine_Demons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Multi, One-Shot, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, amaya and zari get it on too?, gideon thinks the noises are hot, im sorry, takes place after 3x12, the crew hears sara and ava, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Demons/pseuds/Imagine_Demons
Summary: The crew hears Sara and Ava "getting it on" after 3x12 and the reactions are quite shocking...





	i'm all yours (i got no control)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

The Waverider was quiet. Mick, Amaya, Nate, and everyone else---even Gideon was quiet.

 

Why, you may ask?

 

“OH FUCK! SARA!” They heard the voice shout again.

 

 “Uh…” Nate looked around the room at everyone awkwardly, “That’s like the…Gideon, how many times?”

 

Gideon answered the question without hesitation, “I believe that’s the 10th time, Mr. Heywood.”

 

The Legends had been walking to a supposed “meeting” with Sara when they heard moans…very intimate moans, coming from nearby. Now, they were all stopped, listening to their captain and supposedly Ava Sharpe, get it “on”

 

“RIGHT THERE, SARA! YES!” They heard the voice shout once more.

 

“Oh, god…I’m going to need a lot of beers for this.” Mick grumbled.

 

“And ear protection.” Amaya added on.

 

“And soundproof walls.” Nate continued on.

 

“And a long talk with the captain and her---“ Zari started to say, but was cut off.

 

“FUCK! SARA, OH CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN!” They heard the voice---indeed Ava, moan loudly.

 

“Did she just quote Walt Whitman?” Nate raised his eyebrow at the noise, his question intended for Gideon.

 

“Yes, Mr. Heywood. Ava did indeed.” Gideon confirmed, “I must say, it does sound pretty hot…”

 

“Oh my god…” Amaya sighed miserably at Gideon’s comment, “Gideon, just---bloody hell.”

 

“Well, I’m out. I’m going to go get therapy.” Nate walked out of the room, Mick on his heels.

 

That left Amaya and Zari. “So…” Zari looked at Amaya, “Wanna go make some more noise with me?”

 

“Well…” Amaya looked around the empty room before smirking at Zari. “Sure. Who’s gonna stop us?”

 

* * *

“That was so good…” Ava panted, rolling over to face Sara, laying her head on her naked chest, “You’re amazing.”

 

“Thanks, but I think we traumatized the crew…” Ava let out a chuckle, “Also…I’m now hearing---“

 

“OH, ZARI!” Sara heard Amaya’s scream echo throughout the ship, “FUCK ME!”

 

“Looks like we gave them some influence.” Ava lifted her head from Sara’s chest at the comment.

 

“You mean the sexual tension between us or---“

 

“Yes, that.” Sara answered Ava’s question.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Ava placed her head back down on Sara’s chest.

 

“But you did fuck me." Sara reminded her.

 

“That I did, Sara. That I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHH, OKAY. Anyone need some space, ear protection, maybe some therapy like Nate? Cause I need all of the above. Thanks for reading.


End file.
